RuPaul's Drag Race X (Season 1)
RuPaul's Drag Race X: Season 1 premiered February 1st, 2019; the promo theme for this season was Mother Nature's Queens. Contestants' Progress (Ages and names stated during time of contest) Episodes Episode 1: "The Draggiest Ball Ever" Synopsis: The new cast of queens competing for $100,000 have to attend RuPaul's Drag-giest Ball yet while serving versatile looks to the judges. * Guest Judges: 'Trixie Mattel and Alaska * '''Mini Challenge: '"Reading is FUNdamental," the queens read eachother to see who's the shadiest. * 'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Zamora * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '$5,000 and a Wigs by Vanity ''wig. * '''Main Challenge: '''Prepare three looks for the draggiest ball ever; the themes are ''Drag Goddesses, Complimentary Colors ''and ''Pastel Realness. * 'Main Challenge Winner: '''Linda from Accounting * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$10,000 and 10 ''boobsforqueens.com ''discount coupons. * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag Goddesses, Complimentary Colors and Pastel Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Josie Aguilera & Janet O'Hara * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Bloodline" by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: '''Janet O'Hara * '''Farewell Message: '''Had only a week of conversation with everyone, but I love y'all! XOXO JANET '''Episode 2: "The Real Squirrelfriends of Beverly Hills"' Synopsis: On this new episode, the queens act on the reality TV show "Real Squirrelfriends of Beverly Hills," filled with twists (cheating!) and turns. '' * '''Guest Judges: '''Miley Cyrus * '''Mini Challenge: '"Funkerz Party," the queens dance-off to 80's music to see who's the best. * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Koja * '''Mini Challenge Prize: The ability to pick each queen's character. * Main Challenge: '''Act in the new reality show "Real Squirrelfriends of Beverly Hills." * '''Main Challenge Winner: Annie Bonnay * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 5-year subscription to Netflix, Hulu and Amazon Prime. * '''Runway Theme: '''Feathers on Feathers on Feathers * '''Bottom Two: '''Josie Aguilera & Koja * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"S & M" by Rihanna * '''Eliminated: '''Josie Aguilera * '''Farewell Message: '''You are all winners! Go to the top! xo '''List of Each Queen's Characters' Episode 3: "Marketing Queens" Synopsis: The queens are back at it again! This week's challenge is to pair up and create a commercial for their original cosmetics line. * Guest Judges: 'Jeffree Star * '''Mini Challenge: '"Slappin' and Laughin'," act in a small play full of slaps. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''ZaZa * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''The ability to pair up the girls. * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a commercial for their original cosmetics line. * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Zamora * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''An all-paid 6 days, 5 nights trip to Honolulu, Hawaii. * '''Runway Theme: '''Elegant Princesses * '''Bottom Two: '''Xia & Koja * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Make Me Feel" by Janelle Monáe * '''Eliminated: '''Koja * '''Farewell Message: '''well, at least I tried my best! Love you all, KOJA' ' '''List of Beauty Brands' Episode 4: "Snatch Game Roast" Synopsis: This week, the queens are challenged with not only impersonating a celebrity, but attending the roast of the RuPaul's Drag Race winner Bianca Del Rio. * Guest Judges: 'Lizzo & Bianca Del Rio * '''Mini Challenge: '"Puppet Bitchfest," the queens make fun of each other using puppets. * 'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Vitavy * '''Main Challenge: '"Snatch Game Roast," the queens have to prepare a roast about Bianca Del Rio while impersonating a celebrity. * '''Main Challenge Winner: ZaZa * Main Challenge Prize: 'A year's supply of fabric from ''Totallyreal Fabrics. * '''Runway Theme: '''Tropical Queens * '''Bottom Two: '''Zamora & Vitavy * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Juice" by Lizzo * '''Eliminated:' Vitavy * Farewell Message: '''Hah! Good luck cleaning this mirror, bitch! Love y'all, Vitavy. '''List of Snatch Game Impersonations Episode 5: "RuPaul's Dog Race" Synopsis: The queens are making over woman's best friend, dogs (and their owner)! Will the queens fail miserably in the makeover challenge, or will they gloriously shine at the top? * Guest Judges: '''Beyoncé * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover a dog and their owner. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Linda From Accounting * Main Challenge Prize: '''A VIP ticket to the Totallyrealville Dog Showcase. * '''Runway Theme: '''Canine Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two: '''Xia and ZaZa * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Love On Top"'' by Beyoncé * Eliminated: '''Xia Tutoxxx * '''Farewell Message: '''Bye you nasty whores! '''List of Each Queen's Assigned Dog & Owner Episode 6: "America's Next Top Kitty Girl" Synopsis: The four remaining queens have to walk the runway with sickening looks and extravagant RUveals for this week's challenge. * Guest Judges: '''Naomi Campbell * '''Mini Challenge: "Walk, Walk Pussycat," warm up for the main challenge doing a simple runway look in 15 minutes using fabrics from Totallyreal Fabrics. * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Zamora * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''The ability of choosing each contestant's theme. * '''Main Challenge: '''Walk the runway with sickening looks and extravagant reveals made from scratch and following a theme. * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Linda From Accounting & Zamora * '''Main Challenge Prize: '$10,000 dollars respectively. * '''Bottom Two: '''Annie & ZaZa * '''Lip-Sync Song: ''"Emergency" by Icona Pop * '''Eliminated: '''N/A* * '''Farewell Message: '''N/A ''*The lip-sync ended up being a double shantay. Each Queen's Model Theme & Ruveal Episode 7: "The RuGala" Synopsis: The queens are back with their final challenge before the finale: a RuGala! The queens have to host their very own RuGala, with entertainment and all. * Guest Judges: '''Graham Norton * '''Mini Challenge: "Reading is FUNdamental: The RuBirth," the queens once more have a chance for their RuDemption in the second part of Reading is FUNdamental. * Mini Challenge Winner: 'Zamora * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''The ability to pair up the queens. * '''Main Challenge: '"RuGala," the queens have to plan their own Met Gala, Drag Race style. * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Zamora * '''Main Challenge Prize: ''"For a once in a lifetime opportunity, you get to eliminate one of the bottom queens."'' * Bottom Three: '''Annie Bonnay, Linda From Accounting & ZaZa * '''Eliminated: '''Annie Bonnay * '''Farewell Message: '''Almost made it to the finale, girls! The three of you have an equal opportunity of winning! Best of luck, ANNIE xoxo '''List of Each Team's RuGala Episode 8: "The Grandest of All Finales" Synopsis: The final 3 queens must write and perform a verse for RuPaul’s song “Natural Henny,” and appear on the “What’s the T” podcast with RuPaul and Michelle Visage. * Guest Judge: Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: '''Write and perform a verse for "Natural Henny." * '''Runway Theme: The Best Drag You Could Give * Top Two: '''Zamora and Linda * '''Eliminated Queen: '''ZaZa * '''Lip Sync Song: "Waterfalls" ''by TLC * '''Winner of RuPaul's Drag Race X: Linda From Accounting' Episode 9: "Reunited" Synopsis: The queens reunite to dish about the most shocking and sickening moments of the season. * '''Topics: '''Eliminations, Linda's win, Zamora's choice of lipstick, Tooting or Booting, Janet's short time in the show, Snatch Game Roast, Zamora's RuGala experience overall, the Xia vs Josie drama, Mini challenges, Challenges and Runway themes.